Where he goes the fire goes Adaptación
by GrassoSis
Summary: UA: ¿Nunca pensaron en venderle su alma al Diablo por conseguir todo lo que quieren en la vida? Yo sí, lo pensé y lo hice. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de él? No solo se lleva tu alma, sino que tu corazón también. Lily/James.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis.**  
>¿Nunca pensaron en venderle su alma al Diablo por conseguir todo lo que quieren en la vida? Yo sí, lo pensé y lo hice. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de él? No solo se lleva tu alma, sino que tu corazón también.<p>

La cuidad, es el centro de la perdición. El deseo reacciona en medio de ese lugar lleno de luces, ruidos y ambiciones. Una ciudad como Londres, tiene todas esas características. Una chica como yo, llena de deseos, ambiciones y expectativas tiene todas las posibilidades del mundo aquí. Dicen que la noche de Londres es una de las mejores del mundo a la hora de dejarnos vernos como somos. No lo sé, pero presiento que algo sorprendente pasara en mi vida, algo inimaginable.


	2. capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1:****  
><strong>  
>- ¿Has hablado con Peter? – me pregunto. Me gire a verla y sentí como mi frente se arrugaba ante la exasperación que ella ya me había provocado.<p>

- ¿Me ves cara de haberle preguntado? – le dije. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, ante mi mala respuesta.

- ¿Estas con abstinencia, no? – me dijo y volvió a teclear en la computadora.

Teníamos que terminar un trabajo para Peter y apenas íbamos por la mitad. Creo que ya llevaba fumándome 5 cigarrillos. La nicotina que contienen logra calmarme.  
>Sam Rowland, ella es de esas amigas que ya no se encuentran fácilmente. Llevamos viviendo juntas aproximadamente 2 años. Nos conocimos en la Universidad y desde ahí hemos estado juntas en todo. Ahora conseguimos un empleo en el centro de New's Corporation y no debemos desaprovecharlo.<p>

- ¿Podrías mover tu lindo trasero y ayudarme, no? – me dijo.

La mire y tire la colilla del cigarro al tacho. Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella. Mire hacía la pantalla blanca y brillante de la computadora.

- Los números del consumidor final están mal – dije apretando los dientes. Ella suspiro frustrada.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? No doy más – me dijo y se levanto de la silla. Me senté y mire bien aquellos números. Comencé a hacer cuentas en mi cabeza.

¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de pasar por todo esto? Soy una mujer exitosa, que con sus pocos años tiene todo para ser grande en la vida. ¿Qué necesidad tengo de rebajarme a hacerle trabajitos idiotas a un gordo panzón que apenas puede verse la punta de los pies de lo gordo que es? Creo que estoy demasiado estresada. Hace aproximadamente veinticuatro semanas que no tengo sexo. Básico y muy necesario para la vida. Es capaz hasta de sacarme los dolores de cabezas más intensos. Y no lo tengo, estoy más sola que un perro.

- Termine – le dije a mi amiga. Ella se incorporo del sillón y dejó a un lado el cigarrillo.

- Gracias a Dios Lily– dijo y se acerco a mí.

Lily. Mi nombre completo es Lily Evans Tengo 24 años. Soy una mujer independiente, sociable, algo testaruda, atrevida y sobretodo una mujer bastante sensual. No es que sea egocéntrica, pero todos los hombres con los que he estado me lo han dicho. Y el día de hoy se me cruzo por la cabeza hacer algo, para mi bien, algo para mí. Voy a venderle mi alma al diablo, a cambio de tener todo en la vida o no sé bien a cambio de que.

- ¿Sam? – la llamé. Mi rubia amiga se giro a verme.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- ¿Qué pasaría si un día decido venderle mi alma al diablo? – le pregunte.

Sam tomó una cruz que colgaba en su pecho. Debo decírselos, ella es muy creyente y esas clases de temas la alteran un poco. Tanto así que después termina rezando tres rosarios y como veinte padres nuestro.

- ¡Que tu boca se haga a un lado Lily Evans! – me dijo y toco su pecho izquierdo. Eso significa, deshacer lo que has dicho

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – le pregunte divertida.

- Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso, prefiero tener a la parca frente a mí antes que al señor rojo – dijo. Reí por lo bajo. Me puse de pie y la mire bien.

- Pues – dije y levante mis brazos hacía mis costados – Le vendo mi alma al diablo, por algo que no se bien aun – dije elevando un poco mi voz.

- ¡Cállate! – me dijo fuerte. Reí con ganas.

- Ay, Sam, por el amor de dios, ¿Qué puede pasar o qué? ¿Se me va a aparecer en un callejón o algo? – le pregunte divertida. Mi amiga negó con la cabeza  
>- Nunca subestimes a lo que no conoces Lily, nunca – me dijo y se fue hacía la cocina.<p>

- Perseguida – dije en voz baja y termine de acomodar todo.

La noche se hizo larga. Vivir en el centro de Londres no es lo más recomendado para las personas que sufren de ataques al corazón, ataques de asma o algún ataque de algo. Es muy ruidosa y por ende algo peligrosa. Vivimos en la calle 87, ente la 60 y la 62. Es un lindo departamento, pero ya se está volviendo algo chiquito. Me desperté al sentir el sonido del maldito tren que pasa todas las mañanas a la misma hora, a unos 5 metros de nuestra casa. Entre al baño y me di una refrescante ducha. Desperté a mi amiga y partimos hacía el trabajo. Estar entubada dentro de un vestido de oficina es lo más incomodo del mundo. Los zapatos los tolero, se me ven lindos.

- Tengo que ir por Peter, nos vemos en la oficina – me dijo y se despidió de mí con un beso.  
>Cruzo la calle y yo seguí de largo, antes de continuar me detuve en Starbucks a comprarme mi rico Café de todas las mañanas. Los tacones de mis zapatos hacían un ruido muy molesto. La calle estaba bastante desolada, para esa hora. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al sentir que alguien estaba siguiéndome. Me di vuelta, pero no había nadie. Seguí mi camino. Apure mis pasos, esto se estaba volviendo algo malo. Doblé por un callejón, creo que así cortaría camino. Mi respiración se agito al sentir la presencia de alguien allí. Me di vuelta para mirar atrás de nuevo y no había nadie. Gire…<p>

- ¡Ay por el amor de Dios! – dije espantada al chocarme con alguien de frente.

- ¿Por qué siempre lo nombran a él? – pregunto. Me aleje un poco y lo mire bien.

Completamente vestido de negro ese hombre era un dios en vivo y en directo. Sus ojos café eran, ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar idiota?... impresionantes. Su pelo castaño claro y de buen porte.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunte después de unos segundos de observarlo.

- Hola preciosa, me dijeron por ahí que ayer me anduviste nombrando – me dijo. Fruncí el ceño. Sonrió de costado y ardí completamente ante eso. Demasiado calor hacía en ese callejón y más mirándolo.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte. De una manera inexplicable para mí, él se coloco a un paso de mi cuerpo.

- Un gusto, soy el Diablo


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2:**  
><strong>  
>- Eres muy gracioso – dije sin dejar de reír. Él también comenzó a reír.<p>

- ¿No me crees? – Me pregunto en medio de una carcajada

- No – le dije divertida y negando con la cabeza. De repente dejo de reír, provocando que yo también dejara de hacerlo.

- Pues deberías – me dijo mientras me quemaba con la mirada. Sentí mis piernas temblar.

- ¿Sabes? Se me hace tarde para el trabajo – le dije y comencé a caminar sin dejar de mirarlo – Muy buena broma amigo

-Lily, por mi – me dijo. Me gire a verlo aterrada ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Yo nunca le dije mi nombre.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le pregunte algo asustada. Sonrió sin separar los labios.

- Ya te lo dije preciosa, soy el Diablo – me dijo. ¿Acaso piensa que soy estúpida?

- Si quieres tener sexo solo dímelo, pero si pretendes llevarme a la cama diciéndome que eres el Diablo estás mal – le dije y seguí mi camino.

- ¿Tendrías sexo conmigo? – me pregunto. Sonreí levemente antes de girar a verlo.

- Claro, mírate eres tan hot – le dije bien pronunciado la última palabra.

- ¿Tan qué? – me pregunto.

- HOT Honestamente, Obviamente Te doy – le dije. Sonrió dejándome a la vista sus blanco y perfectos dientes – Pero señor Diablo, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar

- Lo sé, y voy contigo – me dijo. Lo mire bien.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, excitándome.

- Me encanta cuando dices 'que', suena tan… - clavo sus ojos en mi cuerpo - HOT

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante sus palabras, sus ojos me calentaban con solo mirarme fijo. Pero, ¡por el amor de Dios! Hace menos de 5 minutos que lo conoces ¿Y ya estas caliente por él? Si que estás mal Lily. Sacudí mi cabeza y lo mire.

- Se me hace tarde – dije y camine. Él comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

- Lo sé, a mi también – me detuve a verlo – Peter se enojara mucho si llegó tarde a mi primer día de trabajo.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- No digas 'que', no puedo controlarme tan fácilmente – me dijo.

Este hombre es extraño, excitantemente extraño. Debo correr, alejarme y gritar. Antes de poder detener me gire a verlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunte. Nos detuvimos en el semáforo. Él miro el mismo y al instante cambio de verde a rojo. Lo mire bien.

- Odio esperar que los semáforos cambien – me dijo sin mirarme. No, eso había sido casualidad.

- No sé qué hago caminando contigo – dije y apure mi paso.

Lo perdí de vista, por suerte. ¡Dios, ese hombre sí que era extraño! Llegue a la oficina y subí hasta el último piso. ¡Mierda, había llegado tarde!

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunto Sea.

- Se me hizo tarde – le dije y entre del todo a la oficina.

- Peter nos espera en su oficina, quiere presentarnos a nuestro nuevo jefe en Administración – me dijo. La mire algo extrañada y asentí. Entramos a la oficina del gordo Peter.

Ese olor a humo y grasa de hamburguesas es horrible. Fruncí mi rostro ante el espantoso olor, Sam hizo lo mismo. Entramos y Peter nos miro bien, nos entrego una mirada furiosa y luego nos apunto hacía el hombre que miraba hacía la ventana. Lo miramos bien. Se giro lentamente y cuando lo vi por completo, mi corazón dejo de latir. Levanto una de sus cejas y me guiño un ojo.

- El es su nuevo jefe en Administración – dijo Peter. Mi boca estaba bien abierta hasta que reaccione.

- Buen día – dijo él. ¿Cómo puede ser? No, no, esto no es verdad.

- Buen día, soy Sam Rowland – se presento mi amiga. Yo solo lo miraba fijo, solo podía hacer eso. Sam me movió levemente.

- Soy Lily Evans– dije apenas. Él sonrió de costado y miro a Peter.

- Bueno Peter, voy a ver unos papeles – le dijo y salió de la oficina. Sentí mi piel arder cuando paso cerca de mí. Sam se giro a verme.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto. Como pude me gire a verla.

- Nada – le dije y salimos de allí.

Lo busque con la mirada. Necesito una explicación de eso, ¿Cómo hizo para estar más rápido que yo aquí? Antes de seguir buscando entre a mi pequeña oficina. Deje mi cartera y mi abrigo sobre el perchero.

Me acerque a la silla, pero esta se giro de repente, para dejarme al frente al hombre al que había estado buscando.

- Hola preciosa – me dijo. Mi sangre se congelo.

- ¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso? – le pregunte. Sonrió provocadoramente.

- Ya te lo dije, soy el Diablo – dijo. Negué con la cabeza y me acerque a él. Lo mire fijo a los ojos.

- No juegues conmigo, ya no es divertido – le dije apuntándolo con un dedo. Miro mi dedo y abrió su boca. Lo tomo, lo mire bien. Mordió levemente la punta de mi dedo y me derretí.

- Mmmm, que mala eres. Me das miedo – dijo. Lo mire fijo, era solo moverme un poco más y tendría sus labios en los míos.

- ¡DEMONIOS! – escuchamos que gritó Peter. Él miro hacía la puerta.

- No debe decir eso – dijo negando con la cabeza. Me miro – A ellos no les gusta, les molesta y mucho.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, ME CAGO EN EL DIABLO! – siguió gritando.

- Uuuuuh, eso me dolió – me gire a verlo. Levanto la mano y chasqueo los dedos. En eso un gruñido de dolor por parte de Peter se escucho – Ahora se va a cagar en el mismo – dijo y sonrió. Sam entro asqueada a la oficina.

- Lo siento si interrumpí algo, pero eso fue ¡Asqueroso! – dijo tapándose la nariz. La mire bien – Peter se acaba de hacer encima – mire al hombre que estaba sentado en mi sillón. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a creer un poco más en esto.


	4. Capitulo 3

**: Claro que es James, sino no tendría gracia el ficshjdfjhsdfjhsd, gracias por tu review **

**Capítulo 3:**

Muy bien, analicemos un poco esto. El Diablo, el Diablo está sentado en mi sillón. ¡No, eso no tiene sentido! Me gire a ver a mi mejor amiga, ella también lo hizo. Le hice un gesto para que se fuera, ella negó con la cabeza. La mire más fijo aun. Suspiro levemente y salió de allí.

- Dime que es una broma – le dije mientras ponía distancia entre nosotros.

Se puso de pie y tomo un lápiz. Lo mire fijo y pronto se hizo cenizas entre sus dedos. Abrí bien mi boca.

- Se que por ser el Diablo te deben haber dicho que soy mentiroso y muy, pero muy malo – me dijo.

Retrocedí alejándome un poco más de él. Coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y saco una rosa roja como la sangre. Se acerco más a mí, que no pude seguir retrocediendo ya que la pared me lo impidió. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su caliente aliento chocando contra mi rostro. Levanto la rosa y rozo mi mejilla, bajó hasta mis labios.

- Pero puedo asegurarte que lo soy – me dijo y de repente la rosa desapareció.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – le pregunte con un poco de dificultad.

- Quieres venderme tu alma – dijo. Lo mire fijo a los ojos y recordé mis palabras de ayer en la noche.

- ¡Demonios! – dije por lo bajo.

- Shhhh – me dijo el apoyando uno de sus fuertes dedos sobre mis labios – Ya te dije a ellos nos les gusta que los llamen así – miro a su alrededor – Ellos son mis hermanos, y son demasiado temperamentales. Cada vez que alguien los llama así, una persona muere en alguna parte del mundo.

Lo mire bien, aun estaba cerca de mí y yo contra la pared. La comisura derecha de su boca se elevo hacia arriba, al ver que yo no dejaba de mirar esa parte de él. Levanto mi mirada a través de sus pestañas. Para ser el Diablo debo decir que es demasiado hermoso. Su cabello negro, sus ojos miel y esa sonrisa matadora. La tentación en vivo y en directo. ¡Oh! ¿Hace cuanto que no estoy con un hombre así? Un minuto, nunca he estado con un hombre como este.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte mirándolo fijo.

- Mi nombre es James – me dijo. Lo mire algo sorprendida.

- ¿James? – dije y él sonrió.

Se alejo de mí y suspire aliviada. Creo que unos 2 minutos más y me encontraba encima él quitándole la ropa.

-James Potter – me dijo. Arquee una de mis cejas y me guarde la risa.

- Eso no suena muy aterrador para el nombre del Diablo – dije algo tentada a reírme.

- Lo sé, lo sé – me dijo y me miro fijo – Pero es original, ¿No te parece?

Se sentó de nuevo en mi sillón y comenzó a girar. Yo solo lo observaba, parecía más un niño que el Diablo. Dejo de girar y clavo su profunda mirada en el escritorio.

- ¿Quién es él? – me preguntó al ver al hombre la foto.

- Mi hermano, Jean – le conteste al instante (imaginen que Lily en vez de tener a Petunia, lo tiene a él).

- Es de meterse mucho en problemas, le gustan demasiado las mujeres – dijo y dejo de mirar la foto, para mirarme a mí. La respiración se me fue del cuerpo.

- Lo sé – le dije sin dejar de mirarlo fijo.

- Vamos – me dijo y se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde? – le pregunte sorprendida. Miro su reloj y me miro divertido.

- Preciosa, ya término la hora del trabajo – dijo. Fruncí el ceño y mire mi reloj. Marcaban las 8 en punto p. m.

- ¡Cielos! – dije sin poder creerlo.

- ¿No te lo dije? – me pregunto. Lo mire extrañada – También puedo alterar el tiempo

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Oh, Diablos! – Dijo y aparto la mirada de mí - ¡Ya te dije que no digas más 'que'! No me haré cargo de mis actos

Trague saliva sonoramente. Acomodo mi sillón y caminó hasta la puerta. Yo no pude mover mi cuerpo de donde estaba parado. Creo que aun no caigo en lo que está pasando. El Diablo, si el Diablo junto a mí. Jamás pensé que esto me pasaría. Me gire a verlo.

- Vamos preciosa, vamos a casa – me dijo.

Tome mi bolso y mi cartera y salí tras él. Ya no había nadie en la oficina, ¿En dónde estará Sam? Salimos de allí sin decir nada. Él solo tenía las manos puestas en sus bolsillos. Lo mire de reojo, él también lo hizo. El maldito ascensor no llegaba más a la planta baja. El calor en aquel elevador ya estaba comenzando a sofocarme.

- Tú amiga se fue con el novio – me dijo. Me gire a verlo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunte. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salimos.

- Sé muchas cosas – dijo y comenzamos a caminar por la calle. Abrí mi cartera y saque un cigarrillo. Él me miro bien

- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir, James? – le pregunte.

- Que bien que suena en tu boca mi nombre – me dijo de lo más natural.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí avergonzada. La sangre se concentro en mis mejillas.

- No me has contestado – le dije.

- ¿La nicotina te calma? – me preguntó al ver el cigarrillo en mi boca.  
>- Bastante – dije y solté el humo por mi boca. Estiro su mano para que se lo diera, se lo di y fumo conmigo.<p>

- Sí, lo sabía, pero según sé, el sexo aun más – dijo y clavo sus ojos en los míos. Me devolvió el cigarrillo.

- Lo sé – le dije y volví mi mirada al frente.

Caminamos por las calles ruidosas de Londres, aun no puedo creer que este caminando con el Diablo. Debo estar loca, muy loca. En menos de lo que esperaba estábamos en frente de mi casa. Estaba por entrar pero me detuve.

- ¿Vas a entrar conmigo? – le pregunte al reaccionar.

- Claro preciosa – me dijo divertido.

- No, no tú no puedes entrar a mi casa – le dije nerviosa. Sonrió de costado.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – me pregunto.

- ¿Y a ti que te parece? – le dije con sarcasmo. Se acerco a la puerta y sin ningún problema la abrió.

- Después de ti – dijo dándome el paso. Lo mire bien antes de entrar.

- ¿Debo tenerte miedo? – le pregunte.

- No preciosa, solo vengo a ver qué quieres por tu alma – me dijo y terminamos de entrar a mi departamento.

* * *

><p>Chiara<p> 


	5. Capitulo 4

: a mi mama le encanta Conoces a Joe Black. Actualizo rápido por que la tengo completa. Pero voy a subir 2 o 3 capitulos de una vez, ya que me voy de viaje el jueves, y no regreso hasta el lunes. Hazle publicidad a mi ficxd, que solo tu me escribes reviews sdgfjhsfgsdjgfsdf. Hasta pronto.

**Capítulo 4:  
><strong>  
>Maldita sea, mi alma al Diablo. Creo si Sam lo ve, no me lo cree. Suspire levemente y entre a la cocina. Tenía algo de hambre. Lo busque con la mirada, y lo encontré jugando con los adornos de mi mesita de té.<p>

- ¡Oye! No hagas eso – le dije. Levanto la vista y me miro.

- Siempre me pregunte, ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan detallistas? – dijo y dejo mi pequeño Buda en su lugar.

- No lo sé, solo lo somos – dije y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tome el cuchillo y comencé a cortar las frutas. Podía sentir su fija mirada en mí. Sin dejar de cortar levante la vista y sí, me estaba mirando. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a acercarse hacía la cocina.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunte.

- Oh preciosa, eso no se le pregunta a un hombre – me dijo divertido. Reí con ganas.

- Creo que es a las mujeres – dije divertida.

Se acerco un poco más a donde estaba yo. Tomo una manzana del canasto y la froto contra su camisa. La acerco a su boca y le dio un rico mordisco. Se relamió los labios para juntar el jugo que se estaba cayendo por ellos.

- Se enojo mucho cuando hice eso – me dijo después de tragar el pedazo de manzana.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunte.

- Dios – me dijo. Estaba por tirar la manzana, pero se la quite y la corte para mi ensalada de frutas.

- ¿Se enojó? – dije sin entender.

- No sabes cuánto – dijo algo divertido – Ese día se enojo tanto que se le formaron arrugas en la frente. Pero yo le dije: 'Barba, tú tuviste la culpa, ¿Para qué haces frutas que no quieres que coman?' Con eso se enojo mucho más.

- ¿Es verdad que tú eras un ángel antes? – le pregunte. Me miro bien.

- No, no es verdad – me dijo y sonrió – Siempre fui el Diablo. Cuando hice que Adán y Eva comieran la manzana, fue para estar a iguales con Dios

- ¿A iguales? – dije al no entender.

- Si, Dios tenía todo. Hombres buenos, animales lindos y peludos, agua pura, aire limpio y no había nada más. Yo tenía que tener algo ¿No te parece? – me dijo. Lo mire divertida – Vivir ahí abajo solo, no era divertido. Y eso que a veces subía a su casa a jugar boliche con él

- ¿Con Dios? – le pregunte.

- Si preciosa, ¿Con quién sino? – Me pregunto – Cuando ellos dos comieron la frutar, nació una persona muy importante para mí – lo mire bien.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunte con cierto grado de molestia.

- Rachel – me dijo. Deje cortar fruta y lo mire. Era una mujer.

- Una mujer – dije y volví a cortar.

- Si, pero no cualquier mujer – dijo. Sentí un cierto sentimiento de furia – Ella es la muerte – lo mire sorprendida.

- ¿La… la Muerte? – pregunte.

- Si, es mi hermana. Y con ella vinieron mis otros hermanos los Demonios.

- Mira, esto ya me está resultando un poco tonto ¿Piensas que voy a creerte todo eso? – le pregunte. Rió.

- No me creas si no quieres preciosa – me dijo y salió de la cocina.

Vi como se alejaba. ¿Se cree que soy tarada? ¿Qué es eso de que la muerte se llama Rachel y que él jugaba al boliche con Dios? Por dios, necesito sacar a este hombre de mi casa, ya mismo. Salí de la cocina y entre a la sala. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

- Preciosa, ¿Tienes algo que tenga un poco de alcohol? – me pregunto. Me gire a verlo.

- Si, tengo un poco de Whisky – le dije y me acerque a mi pequeña cantina. Me agache y busque un vaso. Tome el Whisky y se lo alcance.

- Gracias preciosa – me dijo y tomo. Se puso de pie y camino hasta mí.

Mi respiración se agito más de lo normal al tenerlo tan cerca. Me lleva una cabeza y media de alto, es grande y fuerte. Su sola presencia es poderosa. Me miro fijo a los ojos, ¿Cómo puede ser que el Diablo tenga unos ojos tan lindos? Levanto su mano y acaricio mi cabello. Mi piel se erizo por completo. Su mirada se poso en mi boca, que se encontraba semi-abierta a causa de que me estaba costando respirar.

- Linda boca, preciosa – me dijo y volvió su mirada a la mía – Ahora necesito que me digas que es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero? – le pregunte nerviosa. Él aun estaba cerca de mí.

- Si, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me preguntó.

- Yo… yo no lo sé – dije después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿No lo sabes? – me dijo algo sorprendido. Negué con la cabeza.

- No – le dije. Mordió sus labios y se alejo de mí. Casi llore cuando hizo eso. Solo con tenerlo cerca me siento… bien.

- Bueno, tienes una semana para pensarlo preciosa – me dijo. Lo mire algo sorprendida.

- ¿Una semana? – pregunte.

- Si, y si en una semana no sabes lo que quieres, me llevo tu alma igual. Sin nada a cambio – me dijo. Mi corazón se congelo.

- No, no puedes hacerme eso – le dije sin poder creerlo.

- Claro que puedo preciosa, soy el Diablo – me dijo. Se quito el saco y lo colgó por una de las sillas.

Ahora se podía notar con más perfección cada fibra fuerte de su cuerpo. Se desacomodó la corbata y desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa, dejándome a la vista un poco de su carne desnuda. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza. Juro que ya me podía imaginar saboreando su piel. Me miro y se miro a él mismo.

- ¿Quieres tocar un poco? – me preguntó. Me sorprendí ante su pregunta.

- No, no. Voy a cambiarme – le dije y entre a mi habitación. Me apoye contra la puerta cuando la cerré.

¡Dios mío, este hombre es demasiado! Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me aleje de la puerta. Busque mi ropa de dormir. No sé si será apropiado ponerme mi camisón de seda con él aquí, pero no me importa. Me saque esa incomoda ropa de oficina y me puse mi camisón. Antes de poder detenerme a pensar salí de la habitación para dirigirme al baño. Sentí su caliente mirada sobre mí.

- Uuuuh, eso es lo que más me gusta de haberle dado de comer la manzana a Adam y Eva – me dijo. Me gire a verlo – La tentación vino con eso preciosa

- Eres demasiado hablador, ¿Sabias? – le dije y entre al baño. Sonrió y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el baño donde estaba yo cepillando mis dientes. El se apoyo por el marco de la puerta.

- Lindas piernas, lindo trasero, linda boca, lindo cuerpo – dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Lo mire fijo – Linda, preciosa

- Gracias, eres muy considerado – le dije irónica. Rió por lo bajo.

- Y muy graciosa – me dijo y se acerco un poco más a mí. Me voltee para quedar frente a él.

- Aléjate – lo amenacé.

- Mmmm – dijo y volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios – Eres tan amenazante, preciosa

Poso su mano por el costado de mi cintura y con un solo tirón me pego su fuerte cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron levemente y su mirada miel me dejo sin habla. Su pelo estaba levemente desordenado, excitándome. Se inclino hacía mí y sentí el calor de su aliento contra mi cuello.  
>- Eres tan excitante, preciosa – me susurro al oído. Un escalofrió bajó por mi columna. Reprimí un gemido. Hasta su voz era excitante.<p>

- Lo mismo digo – dije sin pensarlo.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5:  
><strong>  
>Cerré los ojos cuando su lengua paso por el costado de mi mandíbula y termino en mi oreja. Gemí levemente. Bajo su mano por mi cadera hasta el borde de mi camisón. Comenzó a subirlo lentamente. Su mano estaba tan caliente que me estaba quemando. Gruñó en mi oído cuando pose mis manos en la cremallera de sus pantalones.<p>

- Eres juguetona – me dijo mientras seguía mordisqueando mi cuello.

- Solo un poco – le dije y le baje el cierre. Se alejo un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Bajo sus manos hasta donde estaban las mías y las cubrió.

- No sabes las ganas que te tengo, pero no puedo hacerlo – me dijo y subió el cierre.

- ¿Qué? – le dije sin poder creerlo. Apretó los dientes.

- mierda Lily, ¡no digas eso! – me dijo y se alejo un poco más. Lo mire algo confusa – Ya te dije que me vuelve loco tu 'que'.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes hacerlo? – le pregunte. Maldito perro, ¿para qué me toco entonces?

- Tanto Dios, como yo no podemos tener relaciones carnales – me dijo. Abrí bien mi boca.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca tuviste sexo? – le dije sin poder creerlo.

- Hace una eternidad que vivo y… no, nunca lo tuve – dijo y me miro bien – Pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerlo ahora

- Eres el Diablo, ¿No se supone que tú haces lo que quieres? – dije y volví mi vista al espejo, para terminar de arreglarme.

- No todo es como piensan que es – dijo. Revolee los ojos y salí del baño. Él camino tras de mí.

- Quieres dormir, puedes dormir en el sillón. Quieres comer, hay algo en la heladera. Quieres mirar la tele, ahí está el control – le dije y entre a mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama, algo… enojada. No sé porque lo estoy, pero me molestó que haya hecho eso. Si no puede tener sexo, entonces que ni me mire. Es demasiada tentación, para ser virgen. ¿Cómo será tener relaciones sexuales con el Diablo? Y más si él es así de atractivo y poderoso. Comencé a girar entre mis sabanas, no podía dormir. Me puse de pie y abrí la ventana, para que corriera un poco de viento. Me volví a acostar y cerré mis ojos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma Lily? ¿Qué?  
>De repente sentí algo apoyarse contra mi espalda y una mano caliente se poso en mi vientre. Mi respiración se paralizo. Sentí piel desnuda apoyarse contra mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me gire, para encontrarlo en mi cama.<p>

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunte. Sonrió divertido.

- Hace frió preciosa – me dijo. Mire hacía la ventana y estaba nevando.

- ¿Ahora también puedes controlar el clima? – le dije y lo mire.

- Correcto – dijo.

Mis pechos se endurecieron al verlo sin camisa frente a mí. ¡Oh, Dios! Este hombre es perfecto. Cada parte de su cuerpo se contorneaba por firmes músculos. Carne fibrosa y dura. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- ¿Puedes salir de mi cama? – le pregunte algo molesta y me aleje de él. Rió por lo bajo.

- Ya te lo dije, hace frió y no me gusta – me dijo y me abrazo por atrás de nuevo.

- Pues, lárgate – le dije y me aleje de sus fuertes brazos.  
>- Vamos preciosa, ¿estás enojada? – me pregunto, mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al mío.<p>

Podía sentir su erección contra mi trasero. Eso me estaba volviendo totalmente loca. Me apretó más contra él. ¡Por Dios! Va a volverme loca, me gire entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él. Lo mire fijo a los ojos, él también lo hizo. Mire su boca, estaba semi abierta.

- ¿Puedes besar? – le pregunte. Sonrió levemente.

- No, no puedo – me dijo. Gruñí por lo bajo.

- ¿Nunca has besado a nadie? – le pregunte sin poder creerlo.

- No, nunca – dijo.

- Eres raro – le dije y saque mi mirada de él. Tomo mi mentón con su mano y levanto mi rostro, para que lo mirara.

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto.

- Porque siempre pensé que el Diablo era vil y despiadado. Mentiroso, y muy, muy malo. No que era virginal y casto – le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

- Soy vil, soy malo, hasta despiadado. Pero me toca ser virginal y casto preciosa, lo lamento – me dijo. Lo mire fijo.

¿Qué pasa si lo besó? ¿Qué pasa si me atrevo a hacer eso que él no puede hacer? Baje mi mirada a su boca, su respiración era caliente, como mi cuerpo en este momento por él. Por lo menos solo tocarlo.

- Mentira, si puedo besar – dijo rápido y tomo mi boca desesperadamente.

Gemí levemente cuando su lengua se mezclo con la mía. ¡Oh por Dios! Su beso era tan exigente, nunca nadie me había besado así. Me tomo de la nuca e hizo más profundo aun. Giro y quede encima de él.  
>Su mano comenzó a pasar por mis muslos, subiendo a su paso el camisón. Mordió mi labio inferior y gemí otra vez por eso. Giro de nuevo y quedó encima de mí. Se alejó y me miro fijo.<p>

- De verdad no podía besarte – me dijo agitado. Lo mire bien ¿Entonces porque lo había hecho?

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte agitada también, mientras sentía el peso de su maravilloso cuerpo entre mis piernas.

- Porque soy el Diablo, no un hombre – me dijo.

- Es solo un beso, no dejaras de ser el Diablo por eso – le dije. Sonrió de costado y se acerco de nuevo a mi boca. Rozando sus labios con los míos.

- De verdad, eres la primera mujer a la que he besado – dijo. No puedo creerle al Diablo, eso es mentira.

- No hace falta que me mientas – dije reprimiendo un gemido, cuando sus manos pasaron por el costado de mi cintura. Aun rozaba mis labios.

- No puedo hacerlo contigo, pero puedo darte placer preciosa – dijo sobre mi boca.

Abrí un poco mis labios, esperando a los suyos. Lo primero que sentí fue su lengua, que pasó sobre mi boca, luego un exigente movimiento. Abrí mis ojos para observarlo, y él lo estaba haciendo. Su mirada miel intensa me quemó por dentro mientras me besaba. Como buena atrevida, tome su labio inferior y lo mordí levemente. Gruñó profundo e hizo más apasionado el beso…  
>Me desperté algo exaltada en mi cama.<p>

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – me preguntó. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Lo mire bien  
>- ¿Qué… que haces ahí? – le pregunte algo confundida aun. Todo había sido un sueño.<p>

- No me gusta que se enojen conmigo – dijo. Lo mire bien

- No sé de qué estás hablando, James – le dije. Sonrió de costado y se acerco a la cama.

- Te enojaste preciosa, te enojaste porque no puedo tener relaciones sexuales contigo – me dijo. Sentí mi garganta cercarse.

- Pero, por favor – le dije nerviosa - ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero tener sexo contigo? – le pregunte. Me miro fijo.

- Tu cuerpo – me dijo.

- ¡Vete al Diablo! – le dije enojada. Rió con ganas.

- Vente conmigo – dijo sin dejar de reír. Lo mire furiosa.

- Mira James, si no te molesta quiero dormir. Mañana Peter estará insoportable en la oficina y no tengo ganas de soportarlo – dije. Arqueo una de sus cejas.

- Pues, no tenemos porque soportarlo – me dijo y chasqueo los dedos.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunte.

- Ya lo veraz preciosa, ya lo veraz – dijo sin dejar de sonreír seductoramente


	7. Capítulo 6

Mi regreso de las vacaciones se adelanto! Y que sorpresa me lleve cuando vi que tenía dos lectoras más! *inserte a una Chiara bailando a lo swag* en fin. Lo importante, el capítulo.

Capítulo 6:**  
><strong>  
>Lo mire bien y se puso de pie. Sonrió levemente y camino hasta la puerta. Mientras caminaba me percate de lo que tenía puesto. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de dormir y una musculosa blanca.<p>

- ¿Cuándo y cómo te cambiaste? – le pregunte. Se giro a verme.

- ¿Cuándo? Hace 5 minutos mientras tenías un sueño erótico conmigo y ¿Cómo? Como todo el mundo – me dijo. Sentí la sangre en mis mejillas. Puede saber mis sueños.

- No, no eso – dije nerviosa – Sino, que ¿Cómo, si no tenías ropa? – le dije.

De repente yo ya no tenía un camisón de seda negro, sino uno rojo. Rojo como el fuego. Me mire bien y luego lo mire a él. Sonrió de costado y me miro fijo haciendo que mi respiración se agitara.

- Eso responde a tu pregunta preciosa. Y te ves condenadamente bien con ese camisón rojo – me dijo. Mi cuerpo ardió de deseo por él.

- ¿Puedes irte? Quiero dormir – le dije y me volví a acostar. Sentí que se acercaba a mí de nuevo.

- Hasta mañana preciosa, que sueñes conmigo – me susurro al oído y besó mi frente.

Cuando sentí la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse, deje que toda esa tensión saliera de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Debo estar loca. Sí, creo que estoy muy loca. El Diablo en mi casa, sensualmente provocador, condenadamente sensual. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Solo deseo que esto sea un sueño...

1, 2, 3 desaparece. ¡Woou, esto sí que es divertido! Maldita sea, me pone de muy mala gana no poder hacer eso, cuando tengo unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo. Barba, creo que vamos a tener que discutir esa pequeña cuestión hermano. Deje en la mesa el muñequito con el que estaba jugando y me recosté en el sillón. Ahora ella debe estar pensando que es lo que quiere a cambio de su alma. Una excitante mujer está durmiendo en la habitación que está a mi lado. Una mujer extrovertida y audaz. Rachel diría que soy un pelele. Según ella, yo por ser el Diablo, ya tendría que tener un hijo. Como Dios. Una mujer a la cual mantener a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad. Como Dios. Rachel esta por así decirlo enamorada de un hombre llamado James, el cual también lo está de ella. Dice que ahora sabe porque las personas pueden llegar a morir por amor, es algo que se siente en medio del pecho y te hace sentir muy vulnerable. Algo que nunca me paso, porque no creo y no tengo ganas de enamorarme. Es muy cursi. Nunca estuve con una mujer, por el simple hecho de que nunca desee tanto a una. Lily Evans en este momento es lo que más deseo de este mundo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito tren! Me senté en mi cama, mientras escuchaba como las ruedas del tren hacían un horrible ruido contra las vías. Mire mi reloj de mesa. 7:30 a. m. La misma hora de siempre. Lentamente, mientras mi cuerpo iba despertando sus sentidos y movimientos, me destape. Mi camisón ¿era rojo? No… mi camisón era negro.  
>¡James!<p>

Rápidamente me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. Lo busque con la mirada, pero no estaba. Tal vez si todo haya sido un sueño y yo realmente estoy loca. Hasta que de lejos empecé a escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Me acerque y con cuidado abrí la puerta. El agua caía excitantemente por su bien formado cuerpo. ¡Dios, eso era mucho mejor que en mis sueños! ¿Cómo sería tocarlo? ¿Será real? Giro dándome la espalda. Mi mirada se poso en el final de su espalda. Un raro tatuaje, de raros colores, se movía con cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo. ¡Es maravilloso! Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- Puedes pasar preciosa – me sobresalte ante su profunda voz. Aun me daba la espalda – Si quieres, puedes bañarte conmigo – salí rápidamente de allí.

Entre a mi habitación, algo agitada, y cerré bien la puerta. Nerviosa abrí mi closet y empecé a buscar ropa. Ropa, ropa ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué coño es lo que voy a buscar aquí? Si mi ropa de trabajo está en el armario de la sala. Tocó 3 veces.

- ¿Si? – dije y seguí buscando algo que no iba a encontrar. La puerta se abrió.

- Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo has dormido? – me pregunto y entró por completo. Sin mirarlo, ya que no podía hacerlo, tome una toalla y salí de allí. Salió detrás de mí.

- Bien, ¿Y tú? – le pregunte nerviosa. Entre al baño.

- Excelente – dijo. Gire y cuando lo hice choque levemente contra su duro pecho. Su respiración choco contra mi rostro. Me miro fijo.

- Se hace tarde para el trabajo – dije y me aleje de él.

- No, ya no – dijo. Lo mire extrañada. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Lentamente me acerque a él.

- ¿Hola? – conteste.

- ¿Qué hace mi amiga? – dijo con voz chillona. Respire aliviada.

- Sam – dije y sonreí levemente - ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunte.

- Buen día, ¿Cómo has estado? Que yo sepa no dormí allí anoche – dijo. Reí por lo bajo.

- Buen día amiga, estoy bien ¿y tú?– le pregunte. Rió divertida.

- Bien, muy bien – dijo pícara. Con eso ya me di cuenta a que se refería.

- Estas con Sirius - dije afirmándolo.

- Pues claro que si – me dijo y rió – Te manda saludos.

- Igual – dije divertida.

- Oh, antes de que me vaya de tema - dijo

- Como siempre – le dije. Se quejo – Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos vacaciones – dijo. Mire a James y él me sonrió.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte. Escuche un gruñido frustrado de mi amigo el Diablo. Lo volví a mirar y me hizo un gesto de molestia.

- Si, no sé que le pasó a Peter que le dieron vacaciones y nos dio vacaciones a todos – me dijo.

- ¿Me estás hablando enserio? – dije sin poder creerlo aun.

- Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos salario incluido. ¡Vacaciones pagadas Lily! – dijo emocionada.  
>- Es grandioso – le dije emocionada también.<p>

- Te lo dije – me dijo James. Sonreí por lo bajo.

- ¿Estas con alguien Lily? – me pregunto Sam Volví mi cabeza a la conversación.

- Mmmmmh, si – le dije después de unos segundos.

- ¿Con quién? – me pregunto cómplice.

- Alguien… – le dije como para no darle importancia.

- ¡Preciosa! ¡Apúrate cariño, el desayuno se enfría! – dijo fuerte. Me gire a verlo.

- ¡Esa es la voz de nuestro nuevo jefe en Administración, Lily! – dijo sin poder creerlo mi amiga.

- Bueno, sí. Es él – dije y deje de mirarlo. Sam rió

- No puedo creerlo, ¿Y qué tal? ¿Es bueno? – me preguntó. Reí con ganas. Si ella supiera que no puede tener sexo. Creo que se muere.

- No lo sé. No me acosté con él – dije y le dedique una fija mirada. Sonrió divertido.

- ¿Cómo que no te acostaste con él? – Dijo como si eso fuera imposible – Lily, ese hombre está que arde

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no pasó nada – le dije.

- Pues, aun no puedo creerlo – me dijo. Ambas reímos.

- Bueno amiga, gracias por la noticia. Voy a seguir durmiendo – dije. Sam aclaro su garganta.

- Si, claro. Como si fuera fácil dormir con un súper bombón en tu casa – me dijo. Reí divertida – Yo también voy a seguir durmiendo

- Sí, claro. Mientras tienes en la cama a un maniático del sexo – le dije. Soltó una carcajada.

- Le diré eso – dijo divertida – Adiós amiga, nos vemos luego

- Claro cariño, adiós – dije y colgué. Lentamente me gire a verlo.

- Hablan como cotorras – me dijo. Sonríe levemente.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le pregunte. Silbó haciéndose el tonto – Voy a bañarme

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – me pregunto. Mis pasos se congelaron – Podría pasarte la esponja por la espalda.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

- No, gracias – le dije y entre al baño.

Suspire aliviada cuando cerré la puerta. Prendí el agua y espere que la bañadera se llenara. Ya que no tenía que ir a trabajar me daría un merecido baño de inversión. Me quite la ropa, ate mi pelo en un rodete y entre a la tibia agua. Mi cuerpo se relajo completamente. La espuma parecía entrar en los poros de mi piel. Cerré levemente mis ojos para relajarme por completo. Nada se oía a mí alrededor. Todo era calmo y silencioso. Mis sentidos se agudizaron. Sentí una gran mano pasar por mi nuca. Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y gire para encontrarme con su mirada miel.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte nerviosa.

- Déjame ayudarte, preciosa – me dijo con la voz ronca.

Tomo la esponja y comenzó a pasarla por mi hombro. Gire lentamente para que pudiera pasarla bien por mi espalda. Sentía el roce de sus fuertes dedos por mi piel. Era delicado y profesional. Era tan ardiente su contacto.

- ¿Una pregunta? – le dije luego de unos largos minutos.

- La que quieras – dijo sin dejar de pasar la esponja por mi espalda.

- ¿Puedes besar? – pregunte. Mi garganta se seco.

- Claro que sí, pero nunca lo he hecho. Es algo que no me gustaría compartir con cualquiera – dijo. Sin que me viera sonreí levemente.

Gire y quedamos muy cerca. Yo estaba totalmente desnuda. El agua y la espuma cubrían mi cuerpo. Su mirada se poso en mi boca. Mi respiración se agito un poco. Era tan bello. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan hermoso como él. Mordí mi boca levemente sin dejar de mirar la suya. Una boca es llamativa. De labios perfectamente masculinos y finos. Parecían suaves y que estaban completamente llenos de deseo. Subí mi mirada a través de la de él. Esa mirada miel claro que parecían prometer el paraíso mismo.

- ¿No se supone que el Diablo tiene cuernos y una cola larga y roja? – le pregunte. Soltó una carcajada, aun cerca de mi rostro.

- Ay preciosa, como me haces reír – dijo divertido y se puso de pie. Camino hasta la puerta – Cuando salgas te cuento todo lo que quieras saber. El desayuno está listo.

- De acuerdo – le dije. James salió y con él se llevo todo el fuego que había allí.

Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos dentro del agua, salí. Entre a mi habitación y me puse algo cómodo. Unos jeans y un top negro. Encima de eso una camisa sin mangas color turquesa. Salí de la habitación y el olor a medialunas lleno por completo mi cuerpo. Me acerque a la cocina y la mesada estaba bien puesta. De todo había allí. Tostadas, medialunas, rosquillas, tartas de fruta. Lo mire bien.

- No hace falta que pregunte como has hecho todo esto, ¿no? – le dije. Levanto la mirada y sonrió.

- Creo que no preciosa – me dijo. Me acerque hasta él y me senté – Lo siento si es mucho, pero me gusta comer bien

- No, está perfecto – dije y tome una tostada. Mi panza se quejo por eso.

- Mejor come una rosquilla, preciosa – dijo divertido y me la alcanzo. Reí por lo bajo y la tome.

- ¿Hay café? – le pregunte. Se dio vuelta y tomo un paquete. Starbucks - ¿Fuiste hasta ahí? – dije y tome el café.

- No, no hizo falta – me dijo. Negué divertida – Sobre tu pregunta en el baño. No, no tengo cuernos y tampoco tengo una cola larga y roja – reí con ganas.

- ¿Y qué tienes de especial? – le pregunte y tome un poco de café.

- Ya lo viste. Un lindo tatuaje en el final de mi espalda – la sangre se concentro en mis mejillas – Eso es el centro de todo mi poder – me dijo.

- ¿Por qué nunca has besado a nadie? – le dije. Dejo de tomar y me miro fijo.

- Casi siempre los que venden su alma son hombres o en su defecto mujeres pero de muy avanzada edad.

- Tú no eres muy joven que digamos – dije divertida. Rió por lo bajo.

- Una sola vez una chica de unos 18 años me vendió su alma por ser la modelo más famosa del mundo – dijo. Los celos me invadieron.

- ¿Te gustaba? – le pregunte.

- Era linda, muy linda. Pero era demasiado pequeña, no tenía experiencia en la vida y nada de eso. Una adolescente. Me dio pena llevarme su alma luego, pero un trato es un trato – dijo. Lo mire con odio.

- No contéstate mi pregunta – le dije. Me miro fijo – Te gustaba – dije casi afirmándolo.

- No preciosa, no me gustaba – dijo. Mis raros celos desaparecieron – Tú me gustas, y mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – le pregunte nerviosa.

- Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer – me dijo. Y creo que entendí aquello.

- Que gracioso – dije irónica. Rió divertido.

- Y mira esto es muy raro para mí. Por lo general no tengo que esperar mucho tiempo para que me digan que es lo que quieren a cambio de su alma – me dijo. Lo mire bien.

- Lo siento – dije algo apenada.

- No tienes porque, me encanta estar contigo – lo mire bien de nuevo.  
>Terminamos el desayuno y juntos lavamos las cosas. Me siento muy rara, me siento muy distinta. Está ayer no era yo. No sé qué me pasa. No sé qué pasa por mi cabeza. Tengo miedo de algo que nunca sentí en mi corta vida. Algo que no tiene sentido, ni forma para mí. Algo aturdida salí de la cocina.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó. Esta vez no lo mire.

- Nada – dije por lo bajo. Se acerco a mí y maldije eso. Tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y lo elevo para que lo mirara.

- ¿Quieres que lea en tus pensamientos? – me preguntó. Me sobresalte.

- No, no – le dije y me aleje de él – Ni se te ocurra hacer eso

- Entonces dime, ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo serio. Por primera vez desde que me lo encontré me causo miedo.

- Tengo miedo – dije mientras trato de inventarme algo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De mí? – preguntó. Lo mire fijo. Estábamos, por suerte, bastante alejados.

- No, de mí – le dije. Frunzo el ceño - ¡Pero no importa! ¿Vamos?

- ¿A dónde? – dijo algo confundido.

- ¿Has ido alguna vez a una feria? – le pregunte.

- No, nunca – me dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- Entonces vamos a una – le dije risueña y tome mi bolso


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:****  
><strong>  
>Lo mire de reojo mientras caminábamos por la feria. Él miraba extrañado y curioso. Parece un niño. Es tan tierno. Y al mismo tiempo tiene algo tan siniestro y excitante. Frunzo el ceño cuando vio a un gran grupo de niños jugando y corriendo. Lo mire divertida.<p>

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte. Se giro a verme.

- Si, nunca he estado con tanta gente en un mismo lugar – me dijo.

- Eres muy antisocial para ser el Diablo – le dije divertida.

- ¿A si? – me preguntó mirándome.

- Si – le dije sin dejar de reír. Él también lo hizo. Es tan devastador cuando sonríe.

- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó. Me gire a verlo.

- Jugaremos un poco – dije y tome su mano para arrastrarlo hasta uno de los juegos.

- Buen día, ¿Desean jugar? – nos preguntó el hombre del lugar.

- Si. Dos fichas, por favor – le dije. Me paso 6 pelotas.

Tenía que tirar la mayor cantidad posible de botellas, para ganar un oso. Mire a James, estaba bastante serio. Un poco más de lo normal. Parecía que algo le molestaba o dolía, no sé bien con exactitud. En un acto fallido me encontré colocando mi mano en su nuca. La arrastre hasta sus cabellos y acaricie su cuero cabelludo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte. Corrió su mirada a la mía.

- Me gusta que acaricies mi pelo – me dijo. Deje de hacerlo y trague saliva.

- Déjame enseñarte como se hace esto James – le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

Tire la primera pelota y falle. Rió. Lance la segunda y volví a fallar. Volvió a reír. Tome la última que me quedaba. La tire. ¡Mierda, falle! James reía divertido, y pude notar como el hombre de la tienda también estaba tentado a reírse.

- Oh preciosa, no pensé en reírme tanto – dijo mientras refregaba sus ojos.

- Veamos si tú puedes hacerlo – le dije y me acerque a su oído – Señor Diablo.

Le di las otras tres pelotas. Se acerco más al estante. Lanzo la primera pelota. Varias botellas cayeron. Lo mire sorprendida. Lanzo la segunda y más botellas cayeron. Solo quedaba una botella. Se giro a verme.

- Así es como se hace, preciosa – me dijo y lanzo la pelota sin dejar de mirarme. La última botella cayó. Gire sorprendida ante el sonido de eso.

- Felicitaciones, ha ganado el premio mayor – le dijo el hombre. Le alcanzo un oso enorme y peludo. Era extremadamente lindo.

- Toma preciosa, para ti – me dijo y me lo dio. Tome el oso y lo mire a él.

- Es muy lindo – dije bobamente. La última vez que me habían regalado un oso tenía 14 años. Y era del tamaño de mi mano

- Como tú – dijo. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- ¿Quieres comer algodón de azúcar? – le pregunte.

- No es de mi agrado – dijo. Lo mire divertida.

- Bueno, lo tendrá que ser – dije desafiante.

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar un puesto de manzanas acarameladas, palomitas de maíz, caramelos, chupetines y algodones de azúcar. Compre el más grande y mullido de todos. Me acerque hasta él.

- Vamos, come un poco – le dije. Me miro bien.

- De verdad preciosa, no es de mi agrado – dijo sin dejar de mirar el colorido dulce que tenía en mis manos.

- ¿Lo has probado? – le pregunte. Me miro.

- No, pero algo que es rosa y se te pega en las manos como chicle no debe ser nada agradable – me dijo. Reí divertida.

- Oh vaya, eres peor que un niño. Pruébalo, juro que te gustara – dije.

Me miro sin estar muy seguro. Tomo un pequeño pedazo con la punta de los dedos. De verdad parecía un niño al cual estabas obligando a comer verduras. Lo levanto lentamente hasta su boca y lo comió con cierto asco. Yo solo lo miraba.

- ¿Y? – pregunte.

- Es asqueroso – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No seas mentiroso! – le dije divertida.

- ¡Yo no miento! – dijo como si eso fuera lo más verdadero que hubiera dicho en su vida.

- Si claro, y yo soy Megan Fox – dije. Rió con ganas.

- Ay, preciosa eres tan graciosa – me dijo. Tome un poco de algodón y lo metí en mi boca.

- Y tú eres tan extraño – le dije.

Volvimos a caminar. Y sin darme cuenta las horas fueron pasando. La noche se hizo presente en Londres, fue tan rápido. Es tan extraño todo esto, es extraña la sensación de estar con él. Hay momentos en los que se me olvida y pienso que es un hombre normal, común y corriente. Pero cuando recuerdo que y quién és se me eriza la piel. Este hombre, que ni siquiera es un hombre, solo ha venido a mí con la intención de llevarse mi alma. Nada más que eso.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunto cuando llegamos al departamento. Lo mire.

- No, estoy que exploto – le dije. Se quito el saco y ese deseo ardiente hacía él me consumió.

- Y si. Si te la pasaste comiendo porquerías – dijo.

- ¡Ay, aja! ¿Ahora eres mi padre? – le pregunte.

- No, gracias a Dios – dijo. Lo golpee levemente en el brazo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Corrí hasta el.

- ¿Hola? – dije.

- Tiene un mensaje de voz, desea escucharlo – dijo la fría voz de la operadora. Fruncí el ceño – Para escuchar su mensaje marque 1.

- Lily, soy Sam Parece que no estás en casa, linda. ¿Dónde y con quien estarás? ¡Ay ya me lo imagino! Bueno, pero después me cuentas sobre eso. Solo llamo para decirte que esta noche tampoco voy a casa. Sirius está más ardiente que nunca y no voy a dejarlo en estas condiciones solo. Nos vemos mañana cariño, te quiero.

Deje el teléfono y reí por lo bajo. De verdad está loca. Negando divertida con la cabeza volví hacía la sala. Mi querido invitado estaba sin camisa. Todo el aire salió de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron levemente. Ese pantalón negro se amoldaba bien a sus masculinas piernas y cada músculo de su estomago parecía estar hecho de roca y carne fibrosa. Mordí mi labio al imaginarlo sobre mí, su peso calentando mi cuerpo. Sus fuertes manos sosteniendo las mías mientras estábamos íntimamente unidos. Sacudí mi cabeza.

- Voy a tomar un poco de aire – le dije y salí de ahí antes de volverme loca.

Subí hasta el último piso de mi edificio. Entre a la abandonada terraza. Este lugar está más desierto que el desierto de Sahara. Mire hacia el cielo. Era azul oscuro y por la luz de la cuidad apenas se veían las estrellas. La luna estaba blanca y casi redonda. Una linda noche.  
>Ni frió, ni calor. Ni viento, ni humedad. Nada. Me senté en el suelo y saque un cigarrillo. No había fumado en todo el día, algo muy raro en mí. Ahora necesitaba uno con desesperación. Lo prendí. Aspire ese envenenado humo que lograba calmarme un grado. Suspire levemente y me puse de pie. Me acerque hasta las rejas de la terraza. La gente se veía pequeña, la cuidad ruidosa.<p>

- Es tan misterioso todo, ¿Verdad? – me sobresalte ante su profunda voz en mi oído. Me gire a verlo. Estaba tan cerca que solo debía estirarme y podría besarlo.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – le pregunte nerviosa.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9:****  
><strong>- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – me pregunto.

- No, por nada. Solo necesitaba tomar un poco aire – le dije. Me miro fijo a los ojos. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y llamativos que horas atrás.

- ¿Has bailado alguna vez con el Diablo a la pálida luz de la luna? – me pregunto. Mi corazón se acelero.

- No – le dije despacio.

Se inclino hacía adelante y besó la punta de mi nariz suavemente. Cerré los ojos ante el dulce contacto. Luego bajó más su rostro y acaricio su nariz con la mía. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos muy cerca de los míos. ¡Oh Dios mío! Su boca estaba a dos centímetros de la mía. Mi respiración se agito. Se quedo ahí quieto, mirándome fijo. Su nariz contra la mía. Su respiración pesada caía sobre mis labios.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – me dijo.

- No hay música – dije tratando de mantenerme de pie. Su mirada me estaba ahogando.

- Eso no es problema – me dijo.

Coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura. Desde lejos una suave melodía empezó a llegar a mis oídos. Pronto el lugar se lleno de música. Me acerco más a él. Coloque una de mis manos en un su hombro. Comenzamos a bailar. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía. Mis pies se movían al ritmo de los suyos.

- Eres tan hermosa – me susurro al oído. Mordí mi labio inferior.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – le pregunte invadida por las ganas de besarlo.

- Juro que no es mi intención – dijo.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la parte posterior de su hombro. Suavemente se escuchaba el latir de su corazón. ¿El Diablo tiene corazón? Al parecer sí. Deje que la música, y el momento me llenaran por completa. Les juro que podría pasarme horas así con él. Cerré los ojos y deje que mis pies se movieran casi solos.

Se quedó dormida. Sin ningún problema la alcé en brazos y bajamos hasta su departamento. Esta situación ya me estaba cansando. ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? Yo soy el Diablo, tampoco puedo seguir así. Entramos a la habitación y suavemente la apoye en la cama.

- No, no te vayas – me dijo con la voz dormida. La mire bien – Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me acosté a su lado. Ella se acomodó contra mí. Su bello rostro quedó sobre mi pecho. Tontamente me encontré colocando uno de mis brazos alrededor de ella. De verdad me siento un imbécil. Es solo una simple mujer ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- Tal vez, ella es – dijo una voz muy familiar para mis oídos. Levante la vista y busque con la mirada.

- ¿Rachel? – pregunte. De repente se apareció ante mí.

- Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó.

- Rach – le dije asintiendo – Ya lo vez, mírame. Parezco un ******* humano – rió por lo bajo.

- Tranquilo, te ves bien – me dijo divertida.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas allí abajo? – dije al recordar mi casa y mis hermanos.

- Bien, por ahora puedo controlarlos. Con un potente grito, se quedan quietos.

- Pobres, me deben extrañar – le dije. Ella asintió levemente - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Tú, James. Me tienes preocupada. Sabes que como toda hermana, tengo instintos. Y los míos están a punto de explotar. ¿Qué te sucede?

- No lo sé, Rach – le dije y mire hacía Lily que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

- Creo que el problema es lo que tienes sobre el pecho – me dijo mi hermana.

La mire bien. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Se acercó un poco más a la cama en donde me encontraba yo acostado con una mujer en mis brazos. Rachel clavó la mirada en Lily, provocando que se moviera un poco.

- Ella es, hermanito – me dijo.

- ¿Eh? – le dije sin entender.

-¡Ay, aja! ¡No te hagas el tonto! Sabes de lo que estamos hablando. Ella es la persona que el destino ha puesto para tu camino.

- Jajaja, que graciosa eres – le dije, pero ella no rió. Mire a Lily.

- No te rías del destino – me dijo.

- El destino es un pelele, no siempre sale todo como él dice – dije.

- La mayoría de las veces si – dijo ella.

Lentamente me fui alejando de ella, para no despertarla. La acomodé bien en la cama y la tape. Con Rachel salimos de la habitación, antes de despertarla. Mi hermana rió divertida al ver en donde estaba durmiendo.

- ¿Te resulta gracioso? – le pregunte algo molesto.

- Pues, lo siento. Pero si – me dijo y volvió a reír – Ay, ya hermanito. No te pongas de mal humor.

- Juro que me siento muy extraño, Rachel – le dije

- Lo sé, por eso vine – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - pregunte. Ella se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Eres el Diablo. El ser más temido de todo el mundo. Eres malo, despiadado, vil y muy mentiroso. Pero aunque no puedas creerlo tienes algo bueno.

- Si, claro – dije irónico. Me miro fijo.  
>- ¿Acaso piensas que el yin-yan fue hecho por un loco que estaba ebrio? – me preguntó. Me gire a verla – Dentro de lo bueno, siempre hay algo malo. Dios no es perfecto hermano, te lo ha demostrado. Y aunque todo el mundo crea que si, no es así. Y dentro de lo malo, siempre hay algo bueno.<p>

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunte confundido.

- Busca dentro de ti, busca que ya lo vas a encontrar – dijo y se puso de pie – Solo sigue a tu… no tan usado, corazón.

Desapareció. Me dejo, aquí, con una extraña sensación dentro. La duda. Nunca tuve duda en mi vida. Siempre fui seguro de mi mismo, de mis acciones. Nunca sentí nada por nadie. Ni lastima, ni admiración, ni amor. Bueno, tal vez cariño por mi hermana y un poco de aprecio por mis hermanos. Eso es algo bueno. Creo. Me puse de pie y camine hasta la habitación. Ella dormía profundamente. Guiado por lo que Rachel llama, mi corazón, me acerque a la cama y me acosté junto a ella. Se movió un poco y me abrazo contra ella. Su aroma inundo mis sentidos. Cerrando los ojos, vi pasar frente a mí la soledad de mi eternidad.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10:****  
><strong>  
>Comencé a moverme lentamente. Apreté los ojos al sentir la claridad de la luz sobre ellos. Mi cuerpo aun estaba dormido. Sin abrir, aun, los ojos moví mis piernas y lo que sentí me dejo inmóvil. Alguien estaba en la cama conmigo. Lentamente comencé a girar, para encontrarme a un ángel a mi lado. O eso parecía. Dormía, dormía profundamente. Lo mire bien. Cada poro de su rostro, parecía estar descansado. Sus negros cabellos, estaban levemente desordenados. Sentí un impulso por acomodarlos. Y cuando al fin todo mi cuerpo despertó, recordé que anoche estaba bailando con él y ahora estaba aquí, durmiendo con él. Lentamente me puse de pie, no quería despertarlo se veía tan lindo así. Con cuidado salí de la habitación. Me duche, rápido y salí. Volví a entrar a la habitación y él seguía durmiendo. Ahora ocupaba casi toda la cama. Lo mire bien. Había algo distinto en él hoy. No lo sé bien. Tome mi ropa y salí de ahí para cambiarme. Cuando termine comencé a hacer el desayuno. Desde lejos escuche el sonido de las llaves. Ella entró.<p>

- ¡Buen día! – dijo elevando la voz.

- ¡Shh! – le dije desde la cocina. Ella entró y me miro.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Hace como dos o tres días que no te veo – me dijo. Se acercó a mí y me saludo.

- ¡Baja la voz! – le dije en voz baja. Me miro bien - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Ay, ni te imaginas. Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida – dijo y ambas salimos de la cocina, para sentarnos en la sala.

- Ya me imagino, como debe haber quedado el pobre de Sirius – dije divertida. Rió por lo bajo.

- Creo que por una semana no podrá moverse.

- ¡Sam! – dije divertida y ambas reímos.

Él salió de la habitación. Ambas nos volteamos a verlo. La mandíbula de Sam cayó al suelo al verlo, parado allí. Él me miro bien y luego miro a mi amiga. James solo traía puestos unos calzoncillos y una musculosa blanca que se apretaba bien a su cuerpo.

- Hola – saludó con voz rasposa, supuse que se acababa de despertar.

- Ho… hola – le dijo Sam Él me miro a mí.

- Preciosa, ¿Puedes venir un segundo? – me preguntó.

- Claro – dije y me puse de pie.

Camine hasta la habitación y entramos. Cerré la puerta y me gire a verlo. Cuando lo hice algo sintió romperse dentro de mí. Como dije antes, mientras él dormía se veía distinto. Y si que lo estaba. Sus ojos eran más claros, mucho más claros. Asombrosamente llamativos. Mire el color de su pelo y era también más claro del que recuerdo. Y ahora que lo miraba mejor, no tenía esa apariencia siniestra de siempre.

- ¿Qué… qué sucede? – le pregunte.

- Hice un trato con Dios – me dijo. Lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Me ves distinto? – me preguntó.

- Un poco – le dije.

- Tengo cinco días para probarle que hay algo bueno en mí – dijo y camino hacia la ventana – Por ahora él tiene la mitad de mis poderes, por eso he dormido. Casi nunca duerno, ya que no es necesario.

- ¿Y? – dije intrigada.

- Si no logro demostrarle que hay algo bueno en mí, nunca más podré salir del infierno. A lo que me refiero es que viviré allí abajo, por siempre.

Lo mire aterrada. ¡Eso no podía ser así! Algo debíamos de hacer. Él no podía quedarse allí para el resto de la eternidad. ¿Qué haría yo? Mi cuerpo se congelo al escuchar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto que no pueda salir nunca más?

- Tranquilo, encontraremos algo bueno en ti – le dije.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme? – me preguntó.

- Claro que si – le dije y sonreí levemente. Él también lo hizo – Ahora, cámbiate que esta Sam ahí afuera.

- No puedo cambiarme – me dijo y me gire a verlo.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte.

- Él se llevo algunos de mis poderes, y uno de esos era el de poder vestirme chasqueando mis dedos.

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que no tienes otra ropa de la que tienes puesta? – dije sin poder creerlo. James asintió – Esto no podía ser peor.

- Lo sé – dijo divertido.

- Bueno, quédate aquí. Salgo, despacho a Sam y vemos que hacemos – le dije y salí de la habitación.

Mi rubia amiga se acercó a mí rápidamente, me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta la cocina. La mire extrañada, estaba realmente perturbada.

- Juro que casi entro a buscarte, pensé que estabas teniendo sexo con él. Pero luego dije que no era posible, porque no se escuchaba nada – me dijo nerviosa. Reí divertida.

- Ya te dije que no pasó nada con él – dije divertida. Me miro bien.

- ¡Claro, Lily! ¡Y yo soy Madonna! – me dijo irónica. Camine hasta la sala.

- Juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad – le dije. Me miro sin poder creerlo.

- Pero… pero él estaba en calzoncillos – dijo y miro hacía la puerta – Además te llamó preciosa.

- Que hayamos dormido en la misma cama, no significa que hayamos tenido sexo amiga mía – dije y me senté en el sillón – Y que me diga así, tampoco.

- Lily, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso estas ciega o qué? Ese hombre está que arde y tú ¿no le has tocado un pelo? – me preguntó.

- No, no es eso – dije. Ella me miro bien – No te asustes, pero…

- Pero, ¿Qué? – dijo algo ansiosa.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú, que? – dijo más nerviosa que antes.

- No lo quiero solo para una noche – le dije lo más bajo que pude para que el que estaba en la habitación no escuchara. Mi amiga abrió la boca.

- ¿Estas enamorada?

- No… no lo sé, Sam Pero con él es distinto que con los demás – dije y me puse de pie. Ella también lo hizo.

- Ya era hora, amiga – me dijo algo emocionada y me abrazó. Le respondí el gesto.

Pero mientras descubría ese sentimiento dentro de mí me di cuenta de algo. Estoy enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera es humano. Alguien que nunca sintió amor en su vida, alguien que es vil y no perdona el alma de nadie. Estoy enamorada del Diablo, perdidamente enamorada de él.

Reviews me harán feliz, y una Chiara feliz, capítulos rápido :D


	12. Capitulo 11

**Que decepción cuando vi solamente 2 reviews. HAGAN ME PUBLICIDAD, NO SEAN MALITAAAAAAAS. Ha pasen por el fic de mi hermana! Como se que ustedes no me quieren a mí, solo quieren a la historia, hay se las dejo.**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, pero puedo soñar ¿no?**

** Capítulo 11:**

Cuando al fin conseguí que mi amiga saliera de la casa. Me dirigí a la habitación. Entre lentamente. Él estaba acostado en la cama, mirando la tele. Rió divertido, robándome una pequeña sonrisa. Levanto la cabeza y me miro.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí – me dijo. Entre del todo y me senté en la punta de la cama.

- ¿Qué miras? – le pregunte. Se acerco a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Los Simpson – dijo y mire hacía la tele – Son muy divertidos y no puedo creer que no los haya visto antes.

- ¿Nunca los habías visto? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- Soy el Diablo, preciosa. No tengo mucho tiempo para mirar la tele – me dijo. Me puse de pie y lo mire.

- Creo que tengo un poco de ropa de mi hermano en el closet, vístete y vamos a comprarte un poco de ropa – le dije. Me miro bien

- ¿Ir de compras? – dijo no muy contento.

- Si, señor Diablo. Tiene que comprarse unos jeans, algo cómodo. No va andar por la vida en calzoncillos. – dije divertida.

- Es cómodo estar así, pero creo que tienes razón. Vamos – me dijo y se puso de pie.

Le di la ropa de mi hermano, que le quedo un tanto ajustada. Jean no es tan musculoso como el Diablo, pero algo es algo. Desayunamos y salimos de mi departamento.

- ¿Te molesta si tomo tu mano para caminar? – me preguntó. Me gire a verlo. Lo pensé por unos largos segundos.

- No, claro que no – le dije.

Con cuidado tomó mi mano con la suya y suavemente entrelazó nuestros dedos. Su mano es grande, casi envuelve la mía. Sus dedos son fuertes y largos. Una mano protectora, me llevaba de paseo por las calles de Londres. Mis extraños, celos se hicieron presentes en mí, mientras veía como todas las mujeres que pasaban cerca nuestro se giraban a mirarlo embobadamente.

- No te preocupes, preciosa – me dijo con una sonrisa. Lo mire bien.

- ¿Preocuparme por qué? – le dije.

- Ellas no me causan nada. Solo tú lo haces – dijo. Sonreí levemente.

En menos de lo pensado estábamos en una tienda de ropa. Él miro a su alrededor y luego me miro a mí. Lo mire divertida.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunte sin dejar de reír.

- Tengo miedo de perderme aquí, dentro – me dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Sin pensarlo, me acerque a él y metí mi mano en los cabellos de su nuca. Como cuando estábamos en la feria. Su mirada mielosa, me estaba matando. Recorrió mi rostro con sus ojos.

- Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que te pierdas – dije dulce. Sonrió levemente.

Nos alejamos y tome su mano, para llevarlo a buscar un poco de ropa. Comencé a poner en sus manos, cada cosa que veía. Quería que se probara todo. Jeans, playeras, camisas, bermudas, pantalones de vestir. Hasta un esmoquin, oh vamos, ambas sabemos que se vería muy bien con uno puesto.

- Y esto, también – dije colocando unas zapatillas sobre la gran pila de ropa que tenía encima.

- ¿Todo esto? – dijo sin poder creerlo.

- Si, quejón. Todo eso – le dije.

Tome su brazo y lo conduje hacía uno de los cambiadores. Lo empuje allí dentro, y yo me senté en una silla, fuera, frente a él. Mire divertida a mi alrededor, las chicas de la caja me miraban sin dejar de reír.

- ¿Listo? – le pregunte.

- Ya casi – me contestó. Luego de eso salió. Lo mire bien.

- No, eso no – dije negando con la cabeza.

Hizo un gesto de odio con la cara y volvió a entrar. Yo reí divertida. Los minutos fueron pasando. Él salía y entraba. Yo reía y negaba con la cabeza. Eso sí, eso no. Esas eran todas mis palabras. James irritado, volvía a entrar y volvía a salir. Era tan gracioso. Gire mi cabeza y me enamore de un vestido del mostrador. Era hermoso, era el vestido de mis sueños. Como los que usan las actrices de Hollywood en la alfombra roja. Era negro, largo hasta el piso. Su espalda estaba descubierta y los bordes de los breteles estaban bordados con piedras preciosas. Sin pensarlo lo tome y entre en el cambiador de al lado. Ambos salimos al mismo tiempo. Él llevaba puesto el esmoquin que le escogí. Me miro bien, de pies a cabeza.

- Te ves tan... – me dijo y no termino la frase.

- ¿Tan? – dije. Se acerco a mí.

- Tan hermosa, preciosa – dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- Y tú también – le dije.

- No sabes cómo me gustaría entrar allí dentro y sacarte eso, para jugar contigo, perderme en tu cuerpo, en tu aroma, en tu piel – me dijo con voz pesada. Trague sonoramente.

- James, no seas impulsivo – le dije. Se acerco un poco más a mí.

- Juro que estoy intentando no serlo – dijo. Lo mire bien.

- Recuerda que tienes que encontrar algo bueno en ti, y según Dios la lujuria no es buena – dije nerviosa.

- Dime 'que' – dijo. Lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte algo confundida y sin entender.

Se acerco más a mí y choco su frente con la mía. Su respiración era agitada. Su mirada intensa. Juro que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Levanto sus brazos e hizo lo que menos me imaginaba. Me abrazó. Me estrechó más contra su cuerpo.  
>- Sin la mitad de mis poderes es mucho más complicado controlarme – me dijo un poco agitado. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, suspire levemente.<p>

- Ya lo veraz, que podrás y le demostraras a Dios que hay algo bueno en ti, y que no siempre eres malo y mentiroso – dije divertida y me aleje de él.

- Es lo que más quiero hacer en este momento – me dijo. Le sonreí levemente – Mentira, lo que más quiero hacer en este momento es otra cosa.

- ¡James! – le dije reprendiéndolo.

- Jajajajaja, Lo sé, lo siento. Soy un imbécil – dijo. Asentí divertida.

Entramos de nuevo a los cambiadores, nos cambiamos y salimos de allí con un montón de ropa. El vestido y el esmoquin quedaron en su lugar. Eran demasiado caros. Nos acercamos a la caja, y ninguna de las chicas dejaba de mirar a James.

- Te espero afuera, preciosa – me dijo y como buen desubicado palmeo mi trasero. Lo mire asesinamente. Me guiño un ojo y salió. Revolee los ojos y volví mi vista a la cajera.

- ¿Cuánto es? – le pregunte.

- 1500 libras – me dijo medio boba.

Le alcance mi tarjeta de crédito, que de paso sea dicho cuando me llegue la cuenta a fin de mes, voy a querer morir. La chica me cobro, mientras que las otras miraban a James. Reí por lo bajo. ¡Dios, es tan provocador!

- Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su compra – me dijo. Le sonreí. Todas se acercaron a mí.

- Perdónanos que te digamos esto, pero tu novio está que arde – dijo una de ella. Reí por lo bajo. Y mire a James, quien me miro también y sonrió dulcemente.  
>Todas suspiramos ante esa sonrisa matadora.<p>

- Se nota que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti – me dijo otra de ellas. Me gire a verla.

- ¿Tú crees? – le pregunte algo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Fíjate como te mira, así no te mira cualquiera – me contesto. Volví a mirar a James.

- Si lo que tiene él cuando te mira no es amor, yo me vuelvo monja ya mismo – me dijo la chica que me cobro. Las mire divertida y sonreí.

- Gracias chicas, vendré más seguido a comprar aquí – dije divertida.

- Cuando quieras, y más si traes a ese hombre – dijo divertida una de ellas. Me despedí de todas y salí con las bolsas. Él las tomo y comenzamos a caminar.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – me preguntó.

- Lo siento, me quede hablando con ellas – le dije. Se giro a verme.

- ¿De qué? – dijo. Lo mire bien.

- Nada que te importe – dije divertida.

Con su brazo libre me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacía él. Como casi siempre que hacía eso, todo el aire se fue de mi cuerpo. Lo mire fijo a los ojos y me volví a perder en ellos.

- ¿Lily? ¿Eres tú? – me preguntó alguien. Lentamente me aleje de James, y gire a verlo. ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Remus? – dije sin poder creerlo

* * *

><p><strong>Como en el colegio nos odian, tengo 3 exámenes al los que estudiar, exposiciones y maquetas entre otras cosas, no voy a actualizar como por una semana y media, pero si veo mas de 2 reviews tal vez actualice antes. NO OLVIDEN PASAR POR EL FIC DE MI HERMANA. Besito.<strong>


	13. Capitulo 12

**Hello, volví antes de lo previsto, ya que en mi país, nos dieron el día de hoy libre en el colegio. Y como hoy entre a la bandeja de entrada, y vi que tenía CUATRO reviews(Nunca había tenido tantos en un solo capitulo), me emocione así que les traje otro capitulo. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: LA DESGRACIA MAS GRANDE FUE CUANDO LLEGUE TARDE A RECLAMAR LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR.**

**Capítulo 12:**  
>¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Sin pensarlo demasiado, me acerque a él y lo abrace con fuerza. Él me respondió el gesto. ¡Oh, hace tanto que no lo veía! Remus Lupin, fue mi último novio oficial. Hace más de cuatro años que no sé nada de él. Y ahora está aquí, de la nada. Se fue a vivir a París, porque su padre quería que estudiara derecho allí. Fue un gran amigo y novio para mí. Pero después de él, no volví a conseguir algo serio.<p>

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte contenta.

- Bien, bien. Llegue hace unos días de París, vine a ver a mi madre y a mi hermana – me dijo y sonrió - ¿Y tú, que es de tu vida?

- Vivo con Sam, una amiga. Y estoy trabajando – le dije.

Sentí como alguien se acomodaba la garganta. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Me di la vuelta y lo acerque a nosotros. Remus lo miro bien. Y James miro bien a Remus. Ambos se estaban, por así decirlo ¿analizando?

- Él es James, un amigo – se lo presenté.

- Remus Lupin – le dijo él y tendió su mano.

- Un gusto – dijo James y le respondió. Algo no estaba bien aquí, podía sentir la incomodidad en el aire. La tensión. Los mire a ambos.

- Mmmm, bueno – dije para romper el hielo - ¿Dónde te estás quedando? – le pregunte a Remus.

- En casa de mi madre, quise ir a un hotel. Pero ya conoces a mamá es demasiado posesiva – me dijo. Reír por lo bajo.

- Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien y de volver a verte – dije.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo él – Y si no te molesta ¿Podrías darme tu teléfono? Así no perdemos el contacto

- Oh, claro que si – le dije. Saco su celular y comenzó a anotar – Listo. Llámame y hablamos.

- Claro, bonita. Adiós – me dijo y se acerco a mí para besar mi mejilla. Pero se alejo rápido.

- ¡Auch! – dijo por lo bajo. Lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunte.

- Sentí una puntada en el estomago – me dijo. De reojo mire a James. Este sonrió levemente. ¡Oh, es un tramposo!

- ¿Estás bien? – le dije. Me miro.

- Si, si. Te llamo hoy en la tarde-noche – dijo.

- Está bien, estaré esperando – dije. Él se fue.

Sin poder creerlo me gire a verlo. Él clavo su seria mirada en mí. Lo mire fijo, desafiante, intentado intimidarlo. Pero solo conseguí que él me intimidara a mí. Como siempre.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunte.

- ¿Quién era él? – me contestó con una pregunta. Arquee una de mis cejas y lo mire bien.

- ¿Celoso? – dije en forma de pregunta.

- ¿Quién es él? – volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero más despacio. Más amenazante.

- Remus Lupin, fue mi último novio oficial. Hace 4 años que se fue y no lo veo desde entonces. Nada importante, ¿Listo? – le dije.

- ¿Por qué le diste tu número? – dijo.

- ¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio de novio molesto? – le dije. Se acerco desafiante a mí.

- Creo que no estás en condiciones de no contestarme – me dijo por lo bajo. ¡Dios, era tan aterrador!

- Vamos, diablito. No te tengo miedo – dije. Arqueo una de sus cejas.

- Podría hacerte lo que yo quiera – dijo. Reí burlona.

- Pues fíjate que no. No puedes hacerme el amor – le dije. Sonrió levemente, le di donde más le duele.

- Pero puedo matarte.

- No serías capaz – dije.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me preguntó. Y en verdad no estoy segura de contestar a eso. Lo mire fijo y trate de encontrar mi respuesta en sus ojos.

- Porque nunca nadie me ha mirado como tú me miras – le dije.

- ¿Ni él? – dijo refiriéndose a Austin.

- Ni él, ni nadie. Solamente tú – mire su boca y trague saliva. Solo necesito probarlos, tenerlos. Por lo menos medio segundo – ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Remus? Así no vas a demostrar que tienes algo bueno dentro.

- Solo estaba probando si ese poder aun esta en mí. Y gracias a Dios, si lo está. ¡Gracias Barba! – dijo elevando la voz en la última frase.

- Pues para mí fue porque estás celoso – le dije y baje la mirada.

- Pues, tenlo por hecho que sí. Fue por celos. Y si no hubiese tenido el poder, le hubiera pegado con el puño – me dijo sonriente. Lo mire bien.

- Eres tan malo – dije divertida.

- ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar algo bueno en mí? – me preguntó.

- Solo debemos hacer cosas que por lo general nunca haces y ponerte a prueba y no lo sé – dije divertida.

- Ya encontré algo bueno dentro de mí – me dijo. Lo mire sorprendida.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte intrigada.

- Tú – me dijo.

**VAYAN A LEER EL FIC DE MI HERMANA POR QUE SINO HAY TABLA y si no veo un review en su historia ya verán... .net/s/8043770/1/This_is_a_love_fight**

**Ya saben, mientras mas reviews tenga, mas rápido vendrá el otro. Ahora si me voy a tardar como máximo 2 semanas en actualizar, ya que me vienen los exámenes y tengo que hacer una tesis. Pero dependiendo de los reviews, tal vez llegue y los sorprenda... **


	14. Capitulo 13

**Hola! ¿Como están? Actualice por que me dio un poquito de tiempo. Se tomaron a lo literal lo de leer el fic de mi hermana ¿verdad? VAYAN A LEERLO. **

**So... Nadie me respondió la pregunta de cuales eran sus libros favoritos para ver si los leo... **

**Capítulo 13:**

Sentí mi corazón desbocarse de dudas. ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Se acerco más a mí y con su mano libre acaricio mi rostro. Como dije antes, ahora no tiene esa apariencia siniestra de ayer. Ahora parece… normal.

- Tú eres algo bueno y…- dijo y dejo de hablar.

- ¿Y qué? – le pregunte queriendo saber más.

- Y tú estás…

- Señores clientes, lamentamos interrumpir lo que están haciendo. Pero deben dejar el centro comercial, porque cerraremos en 10 minutos, por fallas eléctricas en la instalación – dijo la fría voz de la operadora interrumpiéndolo.

- Uh, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos quedemos aquí dentro y me obligues a comprar más ropa – me dijo divertido y comenzó a caminar.

- Si, claro – dije por lo bajo y salimos de ahí.

Tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido. Teníamos demasiadas bolsas, no podíamos ir caminando. Aunque conociéndolo a él, les diría que es capaz de hacer algo para que no sean demasiadas y luego las encontremos en casa. Como ya dije una vez, es extraño decir casa. Suena mucho a 'nuestra' casa. Pronto llegamos.

- Ahora que estoy pensando ¿En qué momento hiciste el 'acuerdo' con Dios? – le pregunte. Se giro a verme.

- Fácil. Mientras dormías fui a verlo – me dijo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – dije divertida cuando entramos al departamento.

Me saque los zapatos, me estaban matando y él se quito las zapatillas. Al mismo tiempo, ambos nos tiramos al sillón, cansados. Reí divertida al saltar levemente del mismo y volver a mi lugar.

- Bueno, llegue, estaba realmente sorprendido de verme. Ya que hace mucho que no subo a verlo. La luz del cielo me hace daño a los ojos. Empezamos a hablar, tomamos un poco de vino y luego empezamos a jugar ajedrez. Y como casi nunca, le gane ¿Puedes creerlo? – me dijo.

- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntó.

- El acuerdo – le dije. Clavo su mirada en la mía y suspiro levemente.

- Mi hermana vino a verme – dijo. Lo mire bien.

- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Eso quiere decir que la muerte estuvo aquí en mi casa? – dije aterrada. Rió por lo bajo.

- Si, pero tranquila. Rachel es inofensiva cuando no está en horas de trabajo, y no es siniestra y esas cosas. Te sorprendería lo linda que es. Lo único es que hace un poco más de frió cuando ella esta – me dijo.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – le pregunte. No me contesto nada.

Tome el control y prendí la tele. Estaban dando una película. Tarde unos pocos segundos en reconocerla. Era 'Titanic'. Rose y Jack estaban en el agua helada. Temblé levemente al ver el frío que tenían.

- Esa fue una de las tantas veces que Rachel se llevo más de una vida al mismo tiempo, y en un mismo lugar – me dijo.

Lo mire e hizo una seña para que me acercara a él. Me acerque más a él y me acurruco contra su pecho, envolviéndome con sus brazos. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y aspire el aroma de su perfume. Volví a mirar la tele pero sin alejarme de él.

- ¿Aun no sabes lo que quieres por tu alma? – me preguntó. Sin alejarme de sus brazos me moví para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No, aun no – le dije. Su mirada abrazó la mía. Con una de sus manos acaricio mis cabellos.

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta estar contigo – dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- A mi también, me encanta estar contigo – dije.

Juro que en cualquier momento iba a besarlo. Era algo que ya no podía controlar. Estaba a punto de ser más fuerte que yo. Se inclino hacia abajo, hacia mí. Cerré los ojos levemente, esperando aquello. El maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar. Abrí los ojos y ya estaba a pocos centímetros mío. Se alejó con un gruñido. Me puse de pie y fui a contestar.

- ¿Hola? – dije.

- Lily, hola – me dijo.

- ¡Remus! – Lo llame al reconocerlo - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien. Dije que iba a llamarte – dijo divertido. Sonreí.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dije divertida.

- Te he echado mucho de menos – me dijo.

- Y yo a ti – dije enternecida - ¿Cómo te ha ido en París?

- Bien, pero nada es como en casa.

- Me lo imagino – le dije y me gire a buscar a James. No estaba en el sillón ¿Dónde diablos estará? Lo busque con la mirada, pero no lo encontré.

- Oye, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana? – me preguntó.

Extrañada por no encontrar a James, me gire para mirar al frente. Salte levemente, al verlo tan cerca de mi rostro y con el semblante tan serio.

- ¿Mañana? – dije algo confundida.

- ¿Puedes? – me dijo. La respiración de James se volvió densa, pesada.

- Mmm, no lo sé. Tengo que fijarme en mi agenda – le dije nerviosa – Déjame revisarlo y te llamo.

- Claro – dijo él.

Me dio un número y lo anote, pero sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo a James. ¡Dios, ya me está dando miedo!

- Te llamo luego Remus – dije divertida pero nerviosa.

- Está bien, adiós bonita.

- Adiós – lo salude y colgué.

Sin dejar de mirarlos a los ojos retrocedí levemente. Él comenzó a acercarse. Mis pies no podían detenerse, era algo que no podía hacer. Me estaba asustando, estaba logrando hacerme tener miedo. Les juro que desde que lo conocí nunca me dio miedo del todo. Pero en este momento, si lo está haciendo

* * *

><p><strong>Se que lo pueden hacer mejor esta vez, SI NO VEO POR LO MENOS 6 REVIEWS, NO PUBLICO, POR QUE SE QUE LOS HAY.<strong>

**Acuérdense**** los libros, y EL FIC DE MI HERMANA.**

**Besito.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Lo prometido es deuda no? Aquí les traje el capítulo. Si yo se que el otro era corto pero, ¿que se puede hacer?**

**Enjoy.**

**Capítulo 14:  
><strong>  
>No pude seguir mis pasos, ya que la pared me lo impidió. El aire a mí alrededor se puso denso. Estaba tan cerca. Él podía hacerme daño sin ningún problema ¿Qué iba a hacerme? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¡Oh, por Dios! Por un minuto me gustaría poder tener poderes. Coloco sus brazos a mis costados, impidiendo mi escape. Lo mire fijo a los ojos. Era tan poderoso y fuerte. De verdad podía lastimarme.<p>

- ¿Qué… que sucede? – le pregunte apenas.

- Debo irme – dijo. Lo mire bien.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y golpeo la pared con la mano – Lo siento.

- Tengo que irme, Lily – me dijo serio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Volveré dentro de 3 días, si aun no sabes que quieres por tu alma. Te quedaran 2 días más – dijo. Lo mire bien.

- No quiero que te vayas – dije.

- Debo hacerlo, preciosa – se alejó de mí y caminó hasta la habitación.

Sentí una pequeña presión en el pecho. Él no se podía ir. No quiero que se vaya. Pero mientras esta sensación esta en mi pecho, me doy cuenta de algo. ¿Qué pasara cuando no lo vea nunca más? ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Sin pensarlo corrí hacia la habitación y la abrí. Él ya no estaba.

- ¿James? – lo llame.

Nadie me contestó. Por alguna razón mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había un gran vacío en mi interior. Se había ido y no me dejo abrazarlo antes de irse. ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Habré hecho algo malo? Comencé a llorar. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡No debo llorar, no tengo motivos! Me dijo que iba a volver dentro de tres días. Solo debo esperar y pensar que es lo que quiero a cambio de mi alma.

- Lily, ¡Lily! – me llamó alguien. Rápidamente abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunte de repente.

- Ya son casi la una de la tarde Lily ¿Estuviste llorando? – me preguntó al ver mis, seguramente, hinchados ojos.

- No, no – dije poniéndome de pie. Entre al baño y ella fue tras mío.

- Lily te conozco y mucho. ¡Dime porque diablos llorabas sino quieres verme enojada! – me exigió.

Diablo… James. Mire a mi alrededor y él no estaba. Pensé que cuando despertara lo iba a encontrar de nuevo aquí. Pero al parecer eso no es así. Otra vez mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se humedecieron. Sea me miró bien y sin pensarlo se acerco a mí a abrazarme.

- Oye, Oye, no llores – dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

- Lo siento, es que estoy algo sensible – dije y me aleje de ella. Me miró bien.

- ¿Te hizo algo aquel hombre? – me preguntó. Sonreí levemente.  
>- No, él no sería capaz de lastimarme. Solo que tuvo que irse, vuelve dentro de tres días y me puse un poco triste – le dije. Arqueo una ceja.<p>

- Lily, ni siquiera lloraste cuando Remus Lupin se fue a París – me dijo divertida. Y lo recordé a él, a Remus. Había quedado en llamarlo y no lo hice.

- ¡Remus! – dije y corrí al teléfono.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó ella y se acerco a mí. Tome el teléfono y marque su número.

- ¿Hola? – me contestó.

- ¡Remus!

- ¿Lily? Pensé que te habías olvidado – dijo y rió por lo bajo.

- Lo siento tanto, pero estaba tan cansada que me olvide de todo y me quede dormida. Me acabo de levantar.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

- Si quieres, podemos salir a cenar mañana en la noche – le dije.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que si – dije y sonreí levemente.

- Paso por ti a las 10 de la noche ¿Esta bien? – me preguntó.

- Mejor imposible – le dije. Le di la dirección de casa y colgué. Me gire a ver a mi amiga. Me miro bien.

- ¿Acabas de hablar con Remus? – Me preguntó

- Si, si. Me lo encontré ayer en el centro comercial, y me pidió mi número. Ayer en la tarde me llamó y me invitó a cenar. Y como me quede dormida, no le conteste. Por eso lo llame ahora – le conté.

- ¿Así que volvió? – dijo sorprendida.

- Si, así es – le dije. Entre al baño y ella detrás de mí.

- ¿Y como está? ¿Está igual de guapo que siempre? – me preguntó. Sonreí levemente.

- Si, creo que sí. No ha cambiado nada de nada – le dije. Salimos del baño y fuimos hasta la cocina.

- Lily, ¿estás enamorada de nuestro nuevo jefe? – preguntó. Me gire a verla.

- No… no lo sé, Sam – dije dudosa.

- ¿Y él, lo está de ti?

- Tampoco lo sé – le dije y otra vez la melancolía volvió a mí.

- Me preocupas amiga – me dijo.

- A mi también, y mucho – mire hacia la ventana.

Necesito que vuelva, necesito verlo. ¿Qué ha hecho conmigo? Creo que quiere llevarse algo más que mi alma. Él quiere llevarse mi corazón. Creo que lo va a lograr. Cuando él se vaya definitivamente, no solo se llevara mi alma. Sino que también todo el amor que tengo para dar. Necesito hacer algo. Necesito cambiar esto que siento. Tal vez mañana en la noche saliendo de nuevo con Remus lo logre. Tal vez aun este a tiempo de salvarme. Dios quiera que esté a tiempo de hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Como me demostraron que hay mas de 6 leyendo, solo que son unos vagos que no quieren escribir un triste review. Mi minimo para actualizar serán 5 días pero si no veo 7 reviews, no actualizare hasta que los tenga. <strong>

**Los amo.**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Les diré, este fic NO es mio, esto es una adaptación, pero la autora esta desaparecida. La primera vez que publique, escribí que era una adaptación, en el Doc Manager, yo escribí como titulo (Where he goes , the fire goes Adaptación) pero como era la primera vez que publicaba algo no sabía como se hacía... Como estoy en la computadora cambiare el titulo que sale y pondré adaptación, por que ya descubrí como hacerlo! *inserte baile de 5 segundos***

**Me preguntaron si tenia Pottermore, SI tengo, soy una huffie por que quise. Es ThestralFelicis17268, manden me los suyos si tienen.**

**En fin, aquí estoy como prometí. 5 días después... Este es el mas corto hasta ahora, no me maten.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15:<strong><br>**  
>Termine de colocarme rímel. Dentro de cinco minutos Remus llegaría y yo aun no estaba lista. Corrí deprisa a mi habitación a buscarme un tapado. La temperatura había cambiado bastante. Hacía frió, me mire por última vez al espejo y el portero sonó. Corrí a atenderlo.<p>

- ¿Quién es? – pregunte.

- Soy Remus – me dijo.

- Ahí bajo – dije y colgué.

Tome mi cartera y mis llaves y salí del departamento. Sam había decido irse a vivir con Sirius. A eso había venido ayer a casa. Dijo que habían hablado mucho que ya era hora de la convivencia. Jamás pensé que mi rubia amiga llegaría a tanto. Pero me alegro por ella. Pasamos una linda tarde de amigas juntas, ayer. Ella siempre me hace sentir mejor. Es una gran persona.

- ¡Hola! – me dijo cuando abrí la puerta. Sonreí levemente, y me acerque a él para saludarlo – Luces hermosa.

- Gracias – le dije divertida – Tú no te quedas atrás.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó.

- Claro – dije y tome su brazo.

Pronto estuvimos en un lindo restaurante. Se acercó a mí y me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo y a sentarme. Sonreí levemente y le agradecí. Él se sentó frente a mí y pronto vino un mozo. Nos entrego el menú.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – dijo.

- Mmmm, no lo sé – dije sin dejar de mirar las cosas.

Una punzada comenzó a formarse en mi estomago. Era un dolor terrible. Solté la cartilla y tome mi panza con una mano. Remus me miró bien. Yo también lo hice. Se veía algo borroso.

- ¿Lily? ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

Asentí levemente. Algo se movía con fuerza dentro de mi panza y estaba haciendo estragos conmigo. Sin pensarlo mucho me puse de pie. Remus me miró bien.

- Voy al baño – le dije más que mareada.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me preguntó.

- No, no – le dije rápidamente – Solo pide por mi

Más que apurada me dirigí al baño. Para mi suerte no había nadie allí. Me acerque a uno de los retretes y me agache para vomitar. Abrí mi boca, porque la sensación de hacerlo me estaba matando, pero nada salió. Me puse de pie y me pare frente al espejo. Abrí la canilla y lave mi cara con agua fría. Otra vez las ganas de vomitar vinieron a mí, pero ya no podía girarme al retrete. Baje mi cabeza hacia el lava manos. Una mancha se formo en el espejo. Como si eso hubiera salido de mí. Pronto tomó forma.

- ¿Se puede saber que diantres haces aquí? – me preguntó. Lo mire bien.

- ¿James? – dije sin poder creerlo.

Estaba del otro lado del espejo. Lo mire detenidamente. Sus ojos no estaban mieles, sino que eran rojos. Rojos como el fuego. Mire su cuerpo. Estaba lastimado, golpeado, herido. Volví a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué… te sucedió? – le pregunte aterrada.

- Tranquila, solo jugaba con mis hermanos – me dijo.

- ¿A eso le llamas jugar? ¿Dónde estás?

- En mi casa

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Me voy por dos días! ¡Solo dos días! ¡Ya sales con ese imbécil! – me dijo enojado.

- ¡Tú te fuiste! ¡Y ahora me vienes a… a hacer una escena de celos! ¿Detrás de un espejo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – le pregunte nerviosa.

Me miro fijo a los ojos. Su respiración era agitada. Al parecer estaba enojado por algo más. Mire su piel, estaba más roja de la normal. Parecía arder. Volví a sus ojos. Eran tan raros.

- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos? – le pregunte.

- Cuando juego con mis hermanos, mis poderes se salen de control. Alterando el color de mis ojos y haciendo que mi piel queme – me contestó.

- ¿Y tu pacto con Dios? – dije al recordar eso.

- Al Diablo con ello, no tengo nada de bueno dentro – me dijo. Lo mire espantada.

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tendrás que vivir por siempre y para siempre en el infierno?

- Así es, preciosa – me dijo. Negué con la cabeza efusivamente.

- No, no por favor – le dije desesperada. Me miró bien.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

- No, no puedes – dije mientras otra vez mis ojos se humedecían por él.

- ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿A quién diablos le puede importar el Diablo? – dijo lleno de resentimiento.

- A mí – le dije rápidamente – A mi me importas y mucho

* * *

><p><strong>No me linchen, se que es corto, pero ¿que se hace? <strong>

**Reviews? **

**Les informo, tengo que terminar mi tesis y hacer un cortometraje, no se cuando vuelva, pero espero sorprenderlas/os. **

**Beso **


End file.
